


Spanked

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [44]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Spanked

***Sunnydale – 10 p.m.***

“SPIKE!” Giles shouted when he saw his mother’s Chinese cups broken in the cupboard. He knew his lover had hoped he wouldn’t see it.

“Uh oh,” Xander muttered as he watched Giles turn into Ripper when the Watcher stepped up to his lover.

“Everyone out!” Ripper ordered as he leered at the vampire, who seemed unfazed by the order.

“You don’t think you weren’t going to pay for this, did you?” Ripper whispered sharply, finally seeing a reaction in the blue eyes. “You will be punished for this.”

Spike finally realized he had gone too far with the cups even though it was an accident and couldn’t get away from Ripper in time. He struggled when his lover placed him across his lap before pushing his jeans down the pale legs. Spike yelped loudly in surprise when a hand slapped his ass hard.

Ripper enjoyed punishing his lover. Spike has always been the dominant lover, but Ripper decided it was time for the other way around. He continued slapping the tight ass in front of him until each cheek became a nice shade of red.

Spike squirmed when he was becoming aroused and began pushing his ass back against the hand. He mewled when the hand stilled and petting the abused skin. The vampire gasped when the fingers stroked his puckered hole. For once, he didn’t mind being touched there, even though nobody has entered him ever.

Ripper noticed the slight tense reaction before the vampire relaxed as his fingers continued stroking the puckered skin. Somehow, he knew then that the vampire had never been entered. “Kneel in front of the couch!” Ripper instructed calmly but strictly.

Spike shivered at the order, but did kneel in front of the couch. He squeaked when he felt his lover raise his ass in the air before he felt something wet against his hole.

Ripper took a few seconds to admire the few before diving between the ass cheeks, rimming the virgin entrance with his tongue. He smiled when he heard a squeak coming from the blonde as he continued licking his way inside.

The vampire’s cock had grown hard when the tongue did unbelievable things to him and he knew now why men liked to be rimmed. His entrance was extremely sensitive. He moaned and panted when Ripper pulled back and entered his hole with two fingers, stretching him thoroughly.

When Ripper was satisfied with the stretching, he coated his cock with his and Spike’s pre-come. He placed his shaft at the entrance and slowly pushed his way in, stopping every once in a while when he felt his lover tense up.

Spike babbled when his lover slowly pushed in and out, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Ripper chuckled as he heard the vampire babble and quickened his thrusts, feeling his balls drawing up against his cock before he filled his lover’s ass hole.

The blonde let out a howl that could be heard at the other side of Sunnydale when his orgasm slammed through his body, shooting his load on the couch. He collapsed forward with Ripper on top of him.

Ripper pulled out and cleaned them both before carrying his lover upstairs. He placed the vampire on the bed before taking the blonde into his arms and falling asleep.

 

*****

 

“I guess patrolling is over?” Xander asked as he heard the familiar howl.

“Oh yeah, I know for certain that no demon will go outside tonight,” Buffy answered as she walked her friends home.

“Maybe Giles should make Spike howl more often. That way we could go out more,” Willow suggested before blushing at the knowing looks on Xander and Buffy’s face. “What? You can’t deny they don’t look hot together.”

“Thanks a lot, Wills. I need to visit Anya,” Xander said as he adjusted his cock before quickly running towards his girlfriend.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other before quickly walking separate ways home. They needed to get laid.


End file.
